Is it Fate or Fayt?
by unknown commander
Summary: Baiscally, i'm revising the star ocean 3 storyline to how it should have been like, unleashing hell as I write it. humor? yes, lots of it


Author: Hello and welcome, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and what chaos I shall unleash onto it. Like I said, this shall show MY version on what SHOULD have happened during the story on star ocean three. It will contain humor, action/adventure ( of course ), and some romance ( possibly).

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A paradise lost

Fayt Leingod smiled tiredly, as he made his way over to a comfortable looking seat. He had spent the last three hours playing in the battle simulator and was worn out, especially when those nerds showed up and challenged him over and over again to a fight. Fayt's smile slightly widened ,as he remembered. Of course he would not except the challenge without gaining anything in return, so they offered him a sum of fol for every victory he had against them.

As Fayt sat down in his chair, he pulled out his wallet. He had made 5,000 fol for every hour he fought against them, giving him a total of 15,000 fol. He leaned back in his chair and wondered if he should have gone easy on them, considering that they were newbie's to the game.

Nah...

Fayt put his wallet up, but not before looking back down at the fol he worked so hard to get. He closed his eye's, taking in the peacefulness of the room. That was until someone gave him a light nudge, causing him to open his eyes and look at the source of it. There stood a girl around the age of nineteen, who was around 5'3 and had brown hair. She was wearing a large jacket, which was probably covering a swim suit. she was holding two soda's ( lets just say they _are _soda's), one in each hand. Fayt smiled at the girl, who just smiled back.

"Hello Sophia." Fayt said, as Sophia handed him a soda

"Hello Fayt, did I startle you?" she asked, as she watched him take a few gulps of the soda.

" Yeah, I thought you were down at the beach swimming." He stated, as he watched Sophia's expression change into a version of pissed, angry, and Fayt-you-are-so-screwed.

But that was only to him.

"I was waiting for you, you said that you would play a _few_ games and be right there..." Sophia stated, as she looked at Fayt, preparing for_ any _excuse he might come up with. Fayt looked at her frantically, if there was anything he had learned in his life time, it's to never make Sophia anymore pissed then she already was.

" I'm sorry, I didn't plan on staying so long, but these nerds came and ch-."

" Save it." Sophia said, as she sighed. " Didn't you say that you had a 'ton of homework.' before we came to Hydra? " asked Sophia, as she took a drink from her soda

Fayt gets up from his chair... his nice...and comfy... chair. "But I was fighting so well today! And I even managed to level up a lot too!."

" Yeah, yeah, how nice for you." she said, as she watched him look at her with a dull expression.

" Hm, someone's in a bad mood today." Fayt said, as he took a few more gulps from his soda.

" What do you expect, _you_ rather play games than hang out with _me_." Sophia said, as she turned her back to him. Fayt thought about it for a moment and truth be told, he would rather play games than hang out with her.

But she didn't need to know that.

"Sophia." Fayt said, as he faced her back.

" Hmph!" Sophia replied, not even turning around to face him.

" Your not mad...are you?" Fayt asked, even though he already knew the answer, it was always good to play the idiot in these kinds of situations. That way, you couldn't possibly screw up any more than you already have...right?

" I'm _not_ mad!" Sophia stated, as Fayt sighed, knowing full well that this may take awhile.

"Do you...wanna go to the beach?" Fayt asked, as he watched Sophia turn around and walked a little bit behind him. Fayt turned around to once again see her back.

Sophia looked over her shoulder. "I swam enough, while _somebody_ I know was having the time of _his_ life playing games."

"Do you...what to go through a walk in the hotel?" asked Fayt, as he ran in front of her and looked at her face, which was still in a pissed expression. Fayt, was officially getting desperate.

" No thank you." she replied, as she went over to the seats and sat down, while closing her eyes.

" Come on Sophia...let me make it up to you by taking you for a walk around the hotel, please, for me?" Fayt said, as he went up to the side of the chair and looked at her with pleading eye's. Sophia opened one of her eye's.

" Well, if you want to hang out with me _that _badly." Sophia said, as she smiled. Fayt mentally sighed, he was in the clear.

"What are we waiting for then? time's a wastin!" He stated, as Sophia stood up.

" Okay! "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt was waiting patiently outside of Sophia's room, headphones on and listening to the song ' Starless Wavelets'. Okay, really, he was pissed that it could take so _long_ to change into a _simple_ outfit.

"_What the hell is taking her so long?...She's probably making me wait on purpose." _Fayt thought, as he took off his headphones just in time to hear the door open.

Fayt turned to see Sophia standing in the doorway. She had a simple outfit that consisted of a pair of blue jeans and a pink tanktop.

" Hi, Fayt." she greeted him with a smile.

" Took you long enough, what were you doing in there all this time!" Fayt said in a demanding tone of voice, not loud, just demanding.

Sophia looked at him questionably. "Just changing. I didn't take that long did I? And besides, you kept me waiting how long? Serves you right." She stated.

"Right, right.." Fayt said, as he watched Sophia walk forward. She showed signs that she was about to reach for Fayt's hand, when all of a sudden...she tripped.

" Sophia! " Fayt yelled, as he attempted to catch her, but failed when she grabbed on to him for support and pulled him down with her. They rolled down the hallway for a second or two before finally stopping, since _apparently_ she had tripped with such _power_. Sophia was now on top of him, hands on the floor ,trying to keep herself from falling on Fayt. Fayt was also using his hands to keep Sophia from falling on him, were his hands were, well...

In Fayt's right hand, was something round and firm. Fayt could not tell what this _object _was, so he took a feel of the object by giving it a light squeeze. It my have been firm, but it was also somewhat soft. Fayt realized what exactly he had squeezed when he heard Sophia let out a moan. He looked at Sophia and saw something a little sparkle in her eye, he didn't know what it meant, but he did no one thing.

He...was fucked.

Sophia bent her head downwards, her mouth right next to Fayt's left ear. " You know...Fayt...there _are_ other ways you can make it up to me."She whispered to him, as she got off of him and stood up. Making sure to rub _that _part along the way. Fayt got off of the floor as well, while Sophia walked towards her room, swinging her hips as she walked. He looked frantically at Sophia ( note: yes he did look down at her ass.).

" Sophia I don't really think we sh-." Before Fayt could even finish, Sophia grabbed his arm and yanked him into the room with surprising strength and speed, closing the door behind her and locking it.

Like I said before...he was fucked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Elderly Rokian walked down the hallway, thinking to himself. He didn't know why they called him the Elderly Rokian, they just...did. Even when he was a child. He wondered what kind of a mother would name her kid Elderly Rokian, but oh well...

ER was snapped out of his thoughts, when he heard noise's from a room he was passing, knowing full well what was going on. He may not have looked like it but he was a P.I.M.P after all.

**P**leastly

**I**nsecure

**M**asturbating abusive

**P**rimate

Like I said...he was a P.I.M.P. and needed to know...things. He went up to the door and banged it a couple of times.

"Will you people stop already! It's in the middle of the freakin day for heavens sake's!" ER shouted, only to mutter something about teenagers and hormones a second later. He banged the door harder, trying to get their attention, but it was to no avail. He banged the door as hard as he could with both his fist's, trying to get the people's attention so he could yell at them, but...failed. He left without another. The P.I.M.P society would yell at him, but oh well...

Little did ER know, that they were in rythem with him the entire time...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I'll get this one too." Fayt said, as he threw the book into the shopping cart and continued to looked through the shelves. It had been a day since the_ incident_ and personally, he was glad that it was over. It's not like he _didn't_ enjoy it, it's just that now he was really appreciative that his parents gave both him and Sophia their _own_ rooms. Considering the fact that Sophia _forced _him to participate for the rest of the day and most of the night. Fayt himself was happy to get some quite time in the store.

It was a book shop located a couple blocks away from the hotel. He was busy looking through books that might help him in the future, like ' Symbology basics' and ' Martial arts for begineers.' He also got books in alchemy, engineering, business techniques, raising different animals, medical skills (ect). He had _at least _thirty different books in the shopping cart and none of which Sophia had picked out.

Yes, she had come with him to the store, seeming to be happier than usual. She was, however, unusually quite, not that Fayt didn't enjoy the peace in quite, but still. When Fayt was finally done, they went to the cash register and paid for the books. Fayt sighed, as he watched three-thousand fol go down the drain, only left with twelve-thousand. He had also bought a sack in which to put gently the books, okay he crammed them in their like it was no tomorrow. Fayt and Sophia soon left the store, Fayt already carrying the sack on his back ( no puns, I mean it.). Sophia then all of a sudden grabbed Fayt's free arm in a vice grip, startling him. He looked down at Sophia, who was just smiling at him.

" Fayt...would you mind actually taking a walk with me once we get back to the hotel." she asked, sincerity ringing in her voice. " I'm already dressed for it." she added, as a blush showed as clear as day on her cheeks. Fayt also blushed as he looked at what she was wearing. Nothing all to special, just a simple white t-shirt and a long-black skirt that went half-way down her legs before stopping, but it still looked good on her. Sophia noticed Fayt glancing at her outfit, which caused her blush to deepen.

" So what do you say? " asked Sophia.

" Uh...sure." replied Fayt, as he and Sophia continued to walk down the road to the hotel, Sophia still latched onto his arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked quietly down the hotel halls, never saying a single word to one another. That's how they preferred it, after all, when was the last time that they just enjoyed one another's company. The hallway was clear, no one around, just the two. Nothing could ruin this moment that they had together...

Psshhh, yah right.

The two heard a huge explosion, as the floor underneath them shock violently. The two managed to catch their balance, careful not to fall on the floor...again. They looked at each other, before looking in the direction of the explosion.

" Should we check it out?" asked Sophia, as she turned her attention back to Fayt.

" Do we have a choice?" Fayt said with a sigh. They proceeded to head around the corner of the hallway, in hope ( not really ) to find out what caused the miniature earthquake. As soon as they turned the corner, they were amazed at what they had saw. A little girl, around the age of 12 stood there, looking at a wall which had a HUGE crater in it. Fayt was surprised that the wall was actually still standing. Right next to her was a man that looked around his mid thirty's and had _big_ muscles. The girl started to pout.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Awww...it didn't work." The girl stated, as she turn towards the man. " Ursus, what do you think?" She asked him, as he turned his attention away from the wall.

" I think you should stop now, Peppita." He proceeded to walk up to the wall, as the girl continued to pout.

" Why do you say that?" She asked, as the man looked back at her. Peppita

" Because, lil' lady, the Circus master will be angry if you do more damage." He then proceeded to touch the wall. This ,of course, was not a good idea, since this part of the hotel was right next to a cliff and since the wall was already almost destroy to begin with.

The wall and floor under neath him gave way...causing him to fall.

Peppita screamed, as she watched the man fall. At the last minute he managed to grab a chunk that was left and cling onto it for dear life. Peppita rushed over and grabbed one of his arms with both of her hands, desperately trying to pull him up, but try as she might, Ursus was slipping. She didn't yell out only because their was enough strain on her body as is. All she could do was silently pray that someone would come. Her fingers were slipping, as Ursus started to lose his grip and fall a bit. Peppita started to shead tears, as Ursus continued to slip out of her grasp. He was holding onto the rubble for as long as he could, but...even he could only last so long.

Interesting, how _fate_ seems to work.

Peppita gasped, as two people appeared on both sides of her, each grabbing an arm of Ursus. One was a human male with blue hair, he wore a blue vest and brown shorts. The other was a human female with brown hair, who wore a white t-shirt and a black skirt. They both seemed to be around the age of nineteen ( Yes, I skipped Sophia's age up two years, why?...I felt like it.)

The male looked over at her. " On the count of three, pull him up. Understand?" the male asked, as Peppita slowly nodded.

"Alright..One...Two... Three!" they begun to pull Ursus up, slowly but surely. It had taken them two minutes of constant pulling to get Ursus to safety. Peppita still didn't know how two human were able to pull up some one as heavy as Ursus, but at this point it didn't matter.

Peppita hugged Ursus, while she continued to cry. Ursus just hugged her back, trying to calm her down. Peppita looked back to thank the people who had helped save the life of the person that was like an uncle to her, only to fin that they were gone.

" _Who...were they?" _Peppita thought to herself, as she wondered were they could be right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fayt and Sophia were walking around the hotel, Sophia's arm hooked through Fayt's, as they continued to talk about what had happened. It was an...awkward situation for both of them. First they watch a _huge_ man fall through a collapsing wall and barely be able to survive it. Then they run up to the man and help a little girl _pull_ him up. Finally leaving without a word.

Sophia turned to fayt. " think we should have stayed with them, or at least tell them are name's?" asked Sophia, as Fayt looked at her.

" Nah, they looked like they were having a moment, why disrupt it." _" And besides, I want to go test out the new battle simulator." _Fayt thought, as Sophia smiled and tightened her grip on Fayt. They continued their way the hall way, until they came to the door to the game room.

Fayt smiled, as he glanced over at his target. Sophia let go of Fayt's arm ( unhooked him if you will) and went to go sit down to take a rest. Fayt walked over to the simulator and began to enter some commands, Sophia noticed this and sighed, before getting back up and walking over to him

" Games again? You just played yesterday! Keep playing games like that and you'll turn into a brainless muscleman!" Sophia yelled, as Fayt turned to face her

"Why don't you give it a try Sophia? It's really fun." Fayt asked, as Sophia thought it over.

" But isn't this one of those combat simulators? Don't you have to fight? No can do...I don't like these kind of games." Sophia said, while Fayt thought of way's on how to persuade her.

" Don't worry, I'll protect you." Fayt stated

" But..."

" I'd never let you do anything dangerous. I promise. C'mon, try it! " Fayt said, as he smiled at Sophia, who just gave him a small smile.

" Well...okay. If you say so...I guess I could give it a try." Fayt's smile brightened, as he turned back towards the consol..

" Then it's settled, Let's start at an easy level since you're a beginner. You'd prefer a character that use's symbology from a distance, rather than one that fights up close, right?" Fayt asked, not even turning to face her.

" Yeah...it won't hurt, will it?" Asked Sophia, who thought that Fayt was being a little _to_ eager about playing the game.

" Don't worry, beginner's level doesn't hurt at all." Fayt said, as the door's opened.

" Okay...I'll give it a try." Sophia replies, as they enter the simulator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the simulator, both Fayt and Sophia are standing in the center of the room. Sophia was wondering what was going to happen next, as Fayt was setting up the game.

" All right, lets play. Computer, start the game." Fayt said, as Sophia looked at him with an angered expression.

" Aren't we going to read the instruction's first? " asked Sophia in an annoyed manner.

" The battle commands are extremely basic. You shouldn't need to read them." Fayt stated, as Sophia just sighed.

" Fine..." Sophia replies, as the computer starts to list off the characters.

" Player 1: Fayt Leingod. Character: Sword Master Adonis Klein. User level: AAA. Player 2: Sophia Esteed. Character: Flare Witch Cecilia Femina. Level E. Battlefield: remote city of Listia. Monster level: E. Set up complete, continue? " the computer asked.

" Continue." Fayt replied.

" Preparing to commence. This simulation system may abort a game if it detects that the players safety is at risk." stated the computer.

" I _already _know that." Fayt stated in an irritated tone of voice, as he tapped his foot on the ground"

"Confirmed, commencing three battle option game." The computer said, as their was a flash of light. Sophia covered her eye's with her arm in an attempt to block it. After a second or two it dimmed down, as Sophia put her arm down and looked around. They were in a large blue room, with Fayt standing in front of her. He had, what looked like, a green type of transparent armor around him and had a sword in his hands. Sophia looked down at her self to see that she to had a type of green armor. She held up her right hand and looked at the strange wand that she had been given. She looked forward to see two over sized beetle's and a weird looking bird...thing.

" Game Start." the computer said, as Fayt looked back at her.

" Cover me!" Fayt yelled, as he charged forward towards one of the beetle's. He jumped into the air and brought his sword down on the beetle, causing it to cry out in pain ( Hey it may not be real, but it can still feel pain...heheheh.) He brought his sword back and trusted forward into the beetle, taking it down. Fayt looked around for the second beetle, but couldn't find it. He quickly turned around to see the beetle right behind him, it's horns having electricity running between it. It was about to hit him when it was hit by a large pink energy ball, sending it towards the wall. Fayt slashed it with his sword to finish it, as he looked over at Sophia, who was dealing with the third monster. She swung her staff upwards, sending it into the air, before shooting an energy ball at it, killing it off. Sophia was out of breath, bending down a bit, trying to catch her breath. Fayt stood their perfectly normal, as the computer made an announcement.

" Round one complete, Round two commencing." Four bat like monster's appeared, as Fayt looked over at Sophia.

" Rest for the third, I'll take care of these. " He stated, as Sophia gave a slight nod. Fayt turned around in time to see two of the bat's charging forward at him. Fayt did an upward slash, knocking it higher into the air, as he kicked the second bat away. He jumped into the air and slashed the first bat as it was coming down, killing it. The two other bats charged forward, as Fayt landed and finished the second bat with a vertical slash. The third one swooped down at Fayt, who spun as he ducked downwards and vertically slashed the Third bats back, finishing it. Bring his sword around and slashing the fourth bat, killing it as well. Sophia looked at the battle with amazement. The computer begun to make Another announcement.

" Round two complete, final round commencing." Sophia looked in horror, as a huge stone monster appeared. The thing was twice as tall as she was, and had green colored skin/ stone covering. It had red eye's that made Sophia shiver just by looking at them, She looked frantically at Fayt, who noticed how worried she was.

" Don't worry, just keep me covered and keep at a distance. If we have to we'll stop the game alright?" Fayt asked, as Sophia slowly nodded. Fayt then charged forward at the stone beast and horizontally slashed it. The creature s tried to punch Fayt with one of it's massive fists, who was barely able to dodge it. Fayt managed to slash the creatures fist a couple time's before the creature pulled it back. Sophia ran to the left and shot a few energy ball's at the creature, as Fayt jumped into the air and brought his sword down on the creature, striking it's chest. The stone creature the swung it's arm at Fayt, sending him into the wall.

Sophia continued to shoot energy balls at the monster, to try and get it's attention a way from Fayt. The monster turned around to face her and slammed it's hands onto the ground, causing huge stone spike's to shoot out of the ground. Sophia managed to dodge it when she notice something was behind it. Fayt jumped extremely high into the air and brought his sword down onto the monster, stabbing it's back. The monster tried to reach for Fayt, but found that it came up a little...short. The creature noticed that something was in front of it and looked to see Sophia right in front of him, her wand right next to if's face. A blue light shined, as Sophia shot an extremely powerful energy blast towards the monsters head, causing it to finally die.

Fayt jumped off of the Monster and ran over to Sophia just in time to catch her, as she fell forwards. Fayt sat her on the ground, allowing her to catch her breath, as he to took the time to rest. Fayt's head jerked upwards as he heard the computer make an announcement.

" Congratulations on being the first people to win the three round battle, please accept these Items as your prize." Fayt watched as two object materialized in front of them. Fayt walked over to the first one, which was a sheathed sword and drew it out. It's blade was a aqua blue, with the handle being black. The sword hand curves carved into it's blade, from tip to the end. The blade was designed it looked like the bottom of a pool ( You know, when the sun hit'sthe waterand it makes all those wavy line things at the bottom.) The other was a wand, which was completely blue and had a crescent moon design at the top. The hand was black also and it had little black cloud dangling on a thread, which was attached to the bottom of the crescent moon. Fayt sheathed the sword and attached it to his belt. He looked over at Sophia, who was starting to stand up, and walked over to her.

" Well what do you think?" he asked, as Sophia looked at him like he was crazy.

" I thought I was going to die! How the hell can you play something like this all the time!" Sophia yelled..

" Quite easily." Fayt replied, as Sophia still had an angered expression.

" Whatever." Sophia's face slowly dropped into a grin. " For putting me through that, you going to have to make it up to me...again." Fayt instantly froze after hearing that, He silently prayed to god that something would happen, anything at all that would keep him from having to put up with another round with this woman...so soon anyway.

Suddenly the battle simulator started to shake violently, as Fayt caught Sophia, who was about to fall. The computer started to make an announcement.

" Level two tremor dedicated. The system will be temporarily deactivated for your safety. We apologize for any inconvenience." The computer stated, as Fayt's eye's widened.

" An Earthquake?" Fayt stated. _" But Hydra 4 is a stable world with no tectonic activity! There shouldn't be any earthquakes. What the hell is going on? "_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

author: I am writing this fanfic while reading the game script off the internet and playing the game, So it may be a while before the next chapter come's out. please read and review.


End file.
